bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yyp
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Shinigami page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 19:53, 22 June 2009 Edits Then prove it otherwise you didn't see one with the right translation. No one makes an untranslated insult it would defeat the purpose. So whats the translation if it's wrong.Salubri 14:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Im not talking about the manga translation. Im talking about at least one instance of the anime. Which is also what the technique is referenced in. but considering how i can only find instance of it ill concede the point.Salubri 15:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Academy ---- The academy is detailed in the training section of the shinigami page just so you know.Salubri 23:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Status of the Espada If you are really all that concerned about it, I shall change it to this below. "_____________ is also only one of four Espada whose current status has been confirmed to be 'alive'. The other three are ___________, ______________, and __________. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' current status has still been unconfirmed whether or not he is alive or deceased. And Also, let me get this straight. These are the status's right? *'Espada' Starrk- alive; currently in battle Barragan Luisenbarn- alive; currently in battle Tia Harribel- alive; currently in battle Ulquiorra Cifer- deceased; killed by Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue Nnoitra Jiruga- deceased; killed by Kenpachi Zaraki Grimmjow Jeagerjauqes- defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki; unconfirmed Zommari Leroux- deceased; killed by Byakuya Kuchiki Szayel Aporro Granz- deceased; killed by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi Aaroniero Arruruerie- deceased; killed by Rukia Kuchiki Yammy Riyalgo- alive; currently in battle *'Former Espada' Luppi- deceased; killed by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Neliel Tu Oderschvank- alive; currently in battle *'Fraccion' Lilynette- alive; currently in battle Ggio Vega- deceased; killed by Soi Fon Findor Carias- deceased; killed by Shuehei Hisagi Charlotte Cuulhorne- deceased; killed by Yumichika Ayasegawa Nirrge Parduoc- deceased; killed by Marechiyo Omaeda Avirama Redder- deceased; killed by Izuru Kira Choe Neng Poww- deceased; killed by Sajin Komamura Apache- defeated by Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto; unconfirmed Mila-Rose- defeated by Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto; unconfirmed Sun-Sun- defeated by Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto; unconfirmed Tesla- defeated by Kenpachi Zaraki; unconfirmed Shawlong Quafang- deceased; killed by Toshiro Hitsugaya Edorad Liones- deceased; killed by Ikkaku Madarame Ilforte Granz- deceased; killed by Renji Abarai Nakkim Greendina- deceased; killed by Rangiku Matsumoto D-Roy Linker- deceased; killed by Rukia Kuchiki Lumina & Verona- deceased; both eaten by Szayel Aporro Granz Medazeppi- deceased; killed by Uryu Ishida *'Former Fraccion' Pesche Guitache- alive; currently in battle Dondochakka Bilstin- alive; currently in battle *'Numeros' Menoly- defeated by Yammy Riyalgo; unconfirmed Loly- defeated by Yammy Riyalgo; unconfirmed Wonderweiss Margera- alive; about to enter battle Menis- deceased; killed by Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto Patros- deceased; killed by Rinrin, Noba, Kurodo, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, and Renji Abarai Aldegor- deceased; killed by Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame IceRinger- deceased; killed by Uryu Ishida Demona- deceased; killed by Yasutora "Chad" Sado *'Privaron Espada' Dordoni Alessandro Del Soracchio- deceased; defeated by Ichigo Kuorsaki; killed by Rubodone Cirucci Thunderwitch- deceased; defeated by Uryu Ishida; killed by Rubodone Gantenbainne Mosqueda- unconfirmed; defeated by Yasuto "Chad" Sado, healed by Isane Kotetsu; presumed alive. The Law of Ueki do you know what the Law of Ueki is if you do sign on to the new just made Law of Ueki wikia on http://lou.wikia.com/wiki/Law_of_ueki_Wiki Shun Shun Rikka I've checked around for sources after SlashQueen made the edit again. Many of them that have come from the Character Book do say that Shun'o is a male, so I changed it back. However, if you still have doubts (I admit that I do), ask WhiteStrike about it and see if he has access to the original Japanese character books. I might do it at some point, but to be honest, I don't feel too strongly about it. Still, if it turns out to be wrong, then we can always re-correct it. Arrancar109 23:30, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Forum So Yyp, where's this forum?--Ethelion 11:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Thanks man.--Ethelion 22:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:Episode Pages Aw, thank you so much! It really makes me feel like the time spent was worth it. ^_^ I'm going to do the rest now; I could only do so many at a time last night before it became 3 a.m. and I was crazily opted to sleep instead. Twocents 13:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Zaraki/Yachiru If you want to be so particular and exact, then the article should read "height," not "size." The two words carry a completely different meaning. Whereas "height" is how tall someone or something is,http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/height "size" takes into account width, breadth, etc.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/size If what you gave as proof is accurate, your article still is not.--Jrutled3 13:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey man. I normally don't do this, but this must be said. Thanks a lot for your contributions and clean-up on the Ichigo's Relationships page, as, stated numerous times, needed heavy maintenance and clean-up. I realize that going through that page was very stressful and apologize for not assisting you in cleaning it up. Your help is greatly appreciated. Thanks once again. Arrancar109 16:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) "Cut in Two?" Hey Yyp, where did you get the information that Hiyori has been "cut in two" by Gin? Is the latest chapter (Chapter 377) out already? If it is, could you direct me to it? Thanks.--Ethelion 22:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Whoa, that answers a whole lot of questions. Thanks for the link and the info.:)--Ethelion 22:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Ichigo Yesterday i posted Ichigo seems to be attractive & is quite popular with the girls. U removed this, which i figured would happen & i don't really need an explanation as to why u did. Still, I feel it should be mentioned somewhere on Ichigos page that he is popular with the girls, I mean even Renji points this out. Minato88 15:59, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks. I will read Ichigos synopsis, though if Tinni says its in there then it probably is. Still, could u please tell me who the admins are for this Wikia cause I have no idea. Minato88 16:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thank u for telling me. Its kinda funny, i've known about those three since I got here. Though I didn't know they were the Admins, none of them list this on their talkpage. Minato88 01:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say good job on the Ichigo section and on his relationship page. Tinni 15:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Mayuri Thanks for clearing that up. I didn't know that about Toshiros fight with gin. So should this be changed. I do have one question though. What is a Zan ability? Minato88 19:55, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestion of creating a censorship part for Szayel, I have done this; though I think it needs a good pic like Hallibels page. With that said User:MasterDeva keeps changing Hollow Ichigos page eventhough I pointed out Ichigo is CLEARLY not holding his sword. Is there an Admin online right now whom could help with this minor problem. 20:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC)